Late
by I'm a Horror Story
Summary: We play around to much. But we know how to get serious when need be. We took it to far this time. It was just to late to get serious now.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! THEY CAN BE VERY IMPORTANT.**

**AN**: Hey this is my new story. Although I wrote the story my best buddy gave me the idea. I will try to update at least once a week and each chapter will be at the least 2,000 words not including the author's notes. If the chapter is more than 4,000 words don't expect a new chapter the following week. I'll probably be too tired to even write.

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters or Dunkin Doughnuts and Baskin Robin. Please don't sue it will be much appreciated . :) :)

Summary: We took it too far this time and we couldn't take it back. We were always ones to play around but get serious when need be. But we were just too late.

Chapter 1: Best Buddies

Kagome POV.

Kagome's my name and I never thought that playing around with my buddies would get me in trouble too much. I mean we could get into some trouble. One time my buddies and I got arrested because we dared each other to moon Dunkin Doughnuts. We just played around too much but we knew how to be serious. My buddies:

Inuyasha – Best buddy ever with benefits; knew him since I was 10 and he was 12. The benefits are just kissing, I'm still a virgin.

Sango – Best girl buddy ever; knew her since we were both 9 and she's a pervert.

Miroku – Best cousin ever and a great buddy; A little bit of a pervert.

Ayame – Great buddy; She has a temper, it's cool to watch but you don't wanna catch it.

Kouga – Great buddy; He's Inuyasha's cousin and he's cool to hang out with.

Rin – Great buddy; She is a sweetheart always thinking of others.

And then there's me: I'm freaking awesome. There's nothing else to say.

Anyway, me and Inuyasha were inside Baskin Robin's getting ice cream because I felt like getting ice cream. And I had accidentally hit Inuyasha in the lip with my spoon and the pistachio ice cream was all on his top lip.

" What the hell Wench! Look at this shit." Inuyasha has a issues with cursing and plenty of other things so I just laugh it off.

" I'm so sorry Inu-kun. I didn't mean for it to happen." I try to put on my sorriest looking face but it's not holding up due to the fact that Inuyasha still had the spoon still sticking to his upper lip. Can you imagine it; an angry Inuyasha with a red face with the spoon still dangling on his lip. Too funny.

" Clean this shit off, you know I fucking hate pistachio ice cream, that shit taste so fucking nasty."

" Angry much Inuyasha, it's just ice cream, no need to get all angry Inu on the world." I search for the napkins but I couldn't find any. I look back at Inuyasha and he's still waiting for me to clean it off with his angry Inuyasha face. I still trying to think of a way to clean the ice cream off and with the quickness because we all know that Inuyasha has no patience what so ever.

I then remember the time he got me in trouble with my principal for skipping to go shopping, for Miroku of all people, with him. And I'm going to take this opportunity to screw with his brain.

" Hey Inuyasha there's no napkins."

" So what the hell is that suppose to do with me. Go to the counter and get the damned napkins."

" So you want me to go all the way up there to get the napkins so that I can wipe your lip off." I couldn't believe that he was serious.

" Hell yeah. Ain't nobody playing with you."

For a grown ass 19 year old he sure did act like a 8 year old that only cursed. I take the spoon off of his lip and put it back into my cup. I know you may think that that's nasty but me and Inuyasha have shared so many things it's like second nature. I stand up like I'm going to the counter and I just stand there. I'm standing up there for a while, maybe like 2 minutes, until Inuyasha says something.

" Hey Kagome, something wrong." You know those rare moments when Inuyasha is nice and he shows genuine concern. Right now wasn't those times. He was glaring at me as if he knew what I was up to already and he stood up.

" I'm fine. Just standing here." I knew that was going to piss him off because the ice cream on his lip was starting to dry. That's just how much Inuyasha did not like pistachio ice cream.

"Bitc-." Right then I licked his top lip.

…...

…...

…...

…...

I was licking for quite some time now and my tongue had circled his mouth a couple times now. I looked up and he was just looking at me. Just looking. I was about to pull away when his arms wrapped around my tiny waist pulling me closer to him. His tongue came out of his mouth and touch mine. It was weird because we had never tongue kissed before. Yeah we had kissed, but only closed mouth because we had been playing around. Then he pushed my tongue back into my mouth along with his and started to play around with my tongue. I have to admit that Inuyasha sure knows how to use that tongue of his. I had just started to respond when I started to feel eyes on my back. I pull my slightly bruised lips away from his and Inuyasha immediately sported an obvious frown on his face, as it seems he enjoyed that kiss as much as I did.

" What the hell are you all staring at?" Obviously Inuyasha has some anger issues too. The whole place turned right back around and did what they were doing before.

" Well that was fun, wasn't it Inu?" I smiled. I could clearly tell that he was pissed. He probably wanted to finish what I had started.

" Hell no that wasn't fun, I barely got a taste and punk ass people wanna watch, like damn go get your own!"

" Well that's just too bad cause that was just to get the cream off your lip." I didn't feel like eating ice cream anymore so I picked it up off the table and threw it in the garbage can. I look back at Inuyasha to see him already heading to the door.

" Wait up! Man I hate you sometimes." I said that last part to myself because if he heard me he probably would have beat my ass. I mean butt, I've been trying to cut down on my cursing lately. When I walked outside to see Inuyasha leaning against his car smoking a cigarette. Doesn't he know that that stuff kills, unlike weed, which I would smoke with him any day. I mean it comes from the earth and it makes you feel good. I walked to the car about to get in when he grabbed my arm.

" I did hear you if you when you said ' Man I hate you sometimes'." I looked at him incredulously like 'you freaking bloodhound'.

" I don't know what you're talking about." He knew full well that I was lying through my teeth.

" What ever just remember that I am gonna beat your face in when we get back to your house." Now how much sense did that make. When we get back to MY house he's gonna beat MY face in. I could see if we were going to his house but no we're going to My house.

" Inuyasha you are so funny. You wouldn't hit me."

" We'll see." Inuyasha paused for a moment and then said " Bitch". He walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the doors and got in. I immediately hop into the passenger's seat and put my seatbelt on.

" I ain't your bitch so stop call me tha-." I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence before his hands grabbed my throat. I looked into Inuyasha's eyes and seen the look that promised anyone their demise.

" You will always be my bitch no matter what. Understand that right now and life will go so much smoother for you." You know how all those other girls that will be like "you can't tell me what to do." or " You ain't my daddy and I don't have to listen to you." Well I ain't one of those girls, when it comes to Inuyasha I know when to keep my mouth shut or do as he tells me. Shit if Inuyasha told me to jump off a bridge to get his earring that fell out, I would jump because I knew he'd be right underneath waiting to catch me.

" Okay, but you have to let me touch you without your shirt on." I said in a whispered tone. I knew I was pushing it because he probably thought that I was joking. He brought my face closer to his and licked my lips. If he didn't stop he's gonna have me stuck on him forever.

I pulled away. I know that you may think I'm stupid for pulling away but Inuyasha needs to get one thing straight before we start anything.

" Inuyasha, why do you do this?"

" Do what?" He let go of my neck and looked me in the face genuinely confused.

" Make me feel like you like me, but then say like tomorrow you have some gold digging trashy girl on your arm."

He frowned.

I hate when he frowns, it makes him look 100 years older than what he really is. And it always makes me a little more afraid of him.

" Kagome, don't care that another girl is on my arm, just care that you'll always be mine no matter what, understood?" He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. This is one of the times where I get really angry and just have to talk back.

"What the hell do you mean by don't care that she's on your arm when I was just kissing on you?"

His frown deepened. And now he started glaring at me.

"Kagome, you need to listen to me, I don't care about those other girls, besides me and you aren't even together." I hate him, this is why I can't get up the courage to ask him out, because he always makes you feel bad in the end and this is also the reason we aren't going out now.

" You're right." That's all I say and I turn to look out the window. It takes a minute but he finally pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway. I know the conversation hasn't ended because he still is mad. I can feel the tension in the car and it gives me the creeps. Me and Inuyasha have never been mad at each other so long. Well maybe not mad but frustrated at each other.

When we get to my house I am out the car before he even gets a chance to turn in off. I run up the stairs of the shrine and open the door.

" Hola mi familia." (1) Inuyasha walked in and comes up behind me and places a hand on my hip, I almost pushed his hand off but he had a death grip on it.

" Kagome, speak Japanese girl, you know we don't speak Spanish." My mama walked in and she smiled. I love my mom because no matter what she goes through dealing with me and all of my crazy friends she still finds the time to look great after 39 years of living. My mama has short raven hair and pretty dark blue eyes, she has slight wrinkles but what parent with 2 teenage kids doesn't. She's pretty and everyone says I look just like her, except for the eyes.

" Buenos Tarde mama, como estas?" (2)

" … What?"

" Never mind mom, I'm just gonna take a shower before I go over Sango's house with this fool behind me." I start to hear him make a low growl.

" Oh hi Inuyasha, how are you doing?"

" I'm doing fine mommy, how are you doing?" Inuyasha has always called my mom mommy, ever since his mom died because she was there for him the way he wanted people to be there for him and not be all like ' I'm so sorry to hear that you're mom died.' or ' You poor thing.' She was there we he needed her and he came to her.

" I'm doing just fine honey, do you want something to drink or eat while you wait for Kagome, and her slow behind."

" Hey mama, I heard that you know?"

" It was meant for you to hear so that you would hurry up."

As I run up the stairs I hear Inuyasha chuckle, darn his chuckle is so sexy it makes you wanna melt like chocolate that's in your pocket on a hot day.

I quickly strip off my clothes and head into my adjoining bathroom. It's really calm and pretty. The bathroom had blue and silver tiles on the floor to make it look like your standing on water. The sink is blue granite and a silver sink with an automatic faucet. The bathroom has a stand up shower that could fit 2 people and a jacuzzi bath tub. I set the water in the shower at the right temperature and hop in. I stay in for about 15 minutes and the come out. I wrap the blue towel around my body and look in the mirror. My black inky hair sticks to my face and neck as the water drips off of my body. I look at my eyes say " Darn my eyes are pretty." If anyone came up to me randomly in the streets they would probably think that I have those colored contacts in. My eyes are cerulean blue with a little bit of hazel deep in the background. I get the hazel eyes from my father. He died when I was 12 and he was one of those rare Spaniard dog demons. I don't think there that rare because practically all my dad's side of the family are Spanish demons and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half Spanish demon.

The water continues to drip down my body and flows down my curves that every boy in school claims that are all in the right places but I pay them no attention. And drips down my legs and onto the floor.

I try to hurry up and dry my body off in the bathroom but I see Inuyasha open the door then walk in and I just freeze.

**AN**: Well that's all for today folks, it will be highly appreciated if you reviewed. It would greatly boost my extremely low confidence in writing. And maybe even motivate me to write faster. Although it does seem that Inuyasha is abusive he's not, he's just trying show Kagome who's the boss and who runs this camp, that he's the Alpha male and she's suppose to be submissive at all times. And this story is not to promote the usage of drugs, the fact Kagome said that weed was not harmful was just to foreshadow that the gang and her do weed. By the way this story will switch between the characters point of view and it will never be in Third Person Omniscience. Message me if you want to know what that means.

(1) Hi my family.

(2) Good Afternoon Mama, how are you?

Love your friendly neighborhood writer,

Me


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome to the second chapter of the story Late. Any new news will be posted at the beginning of the chapter or at the end. It depends on if I receive the news toward the beginning or the end. This story will also have several references to Spanish because there is obvious Spanish heritage in the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters and also the types of cell phones that will be used in this chapter. Please don't sue it will be much appreciated . :) :)

Summary: We took it too far this time and we couldn't take it back. We were always ones to play around but get serious when need be. But we were just too late.

Chapter 2: Tears

Inuyasha POV.

I decide to go upstairs and apologize to what I said to Kagome in the car. I walked upstairs after talking to mommy for a minute and ate some of her homemade pudding.

I hear the water running so I just wait for her on her bed. After a while I get up and and look around and see her sidekick Tony Hawk edition on the nightstand. I know it's maybe morally wrong for me to go through her stuff but I lost my morals along time ago.

I flip it open and see that she has 4 missed calls. Two from Sango, one from Miroku and one from an unknown caller. I wonder who was the unknown caller. I ponder that thought for a minute and I head straight for the text messages. I look at all the old messages but one in particular catches my eye. It says

' I don't know why he acts that way, he's freaking awesome but sometimes he isn't and it pisses me off. Only if I he wasn't so darned stubborn'

…

Who the hell was this guy and why didn't Kagome tell me about this fucker. Man when I catch his fool I'm gonna fuck his face up so bad that she won't even be attracted to him anymore. Hehe yeah that's what I'll do. Then she'll come running into my arms, hey then I won't even have to say I'm sorry for what I said in the car. Hell everyone knows Kagome is a little too sensitive sometimes. Wait what's this?

Further down I see that Sango replied 'I say you just tell Inuyasha and get it over with'.

…

…

…

So she WAS going to tell me, but just never got around to it. At least I know that she wasn't going to hide things from me.

Wait, maybe I should tell her that I know about the fucker and tell her that I'll fuck him up for her if she tells me who he is. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do. I get ready to open the door to the bathroom when I forgot to close back her phone and went back to close her phone. I open the door an d their she is standing their naked as the day she was born. My eyes rake over that sexy body, with those 36 c-cup breast, wide hips, and a booty as bigs as Jennifer Lopez and Beyoncé put together all rapped up in her lightly tanned skin. Her stomach wasn't really flat but she also was far from flabby. I would like to take this moment to thank all of Kagome's past ancestors on her father's side of the family. Just the sight of her gets me hard instantly especially when the only thing covering her is a towel.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

And the one thing that the bitch does is scream, probably trying to burst my ear drums on purpose.

" SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!!" I yell at her back just to get my point across. She shuts up and looks at me with wide eyes.

" What the heck are you doing in here?"

" I was going to come and ask you something."

" And you couldn't have waited until I was dressed?"

".... No, this was something that I had to now or I would've gotten angry later."

" So... what is it?"

" Who's this fool you're stressing over?"

" What.. who are you talking about?"

" The so called 'awesome but sometimes isn't' man that you texting Sango about."

Kagome looked at me with her head cocked to the side and I have to tell you that she looked insanely cute, like she was a little kid with a sexy body. Then I seen the realization set in. Her face went from confused to realization to anger.

" Why would you go through my phone Inuyasha." She asked me in the quietest voice although you could see she was upset. But I wasn't going to lie to though.

" Because I saw it on your nightstand."

" And so because it was on my nightstand you just open it and look through it."

" Yep."

" And you don't see anything wrong with that."

"Inuy-"

_Shawty been eying me_

_She looking like she thinkin' bout trying me_

_She want it she can't take no more_

_I bout to take her to my spot_

_Imma get it hot _

_She gon' turn around and let me_

_beep beep beep beep beep_

I hurriedly answer my phone.

"Hello"

"_Hey babe do you wanna hang out later?"_

I look back and see Kagome shaking her head in disappointment. It just happened to be my latest girlfriend that Kagome didn't approve of.

"Umm sure."

"_I just learned a new trick I would love to show it to ya."_

"I'll call you later though iight?"

"_Call me soon, I'll be waiting."_

"Bye Saiona."

I look back to see Kagome with her head down still standing there in her towel.

"Kagome?"

" Inuyasha can you just leave?"

I figured that she meant leave the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll be in the bedroom."

" No, can you leave as in get out of my house."

I stood there wide eyed. Why out of all people would she ask me to leave I practically lived here. I even slept over on more then one occasion. I stop myself from looking like an idiot and start looking at her regularly.

"Why?" I said it like she had no choice but to answer me.

"Because I just want to be alone for the few hours before I go over to Sango's house."

"Is it because of the mystery guy? I swear Kagome I will fuck this guy up if he's at the party."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at me as if she pitied me.

" No Inuyasha, it isn't about the so-called 'Mystery Guy'. It's just that I wanna be left the hell alone for a while. Is that alright with you? Damn Inuyasha."

I stared at her waiting for her to calm down after her little explosion.

"And then you go all answer your phone right in front of me, just to answer the phone for that easy person."

" 'easy person'?"

"Yes easy person because no one should be called a whore even though they may act as though."

I wait a little while.

…

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine but I still would like you to leave."

"Kagome, I'm not leaving."

"Inuyasha just get the hell out. I hate the fact that you would stand here, **IN FRONT OF ME**, and talk to some girl that your probably gonna fuck after the party or maybe before and think that everything is just dandy like candy. You are such an ass."

I don't even know how to feel about that one.

"Just get out."

I see the solemn look on Kagome's face and I can't help but feel like shit.

"Fine."

And just like that I leave out of her bathroom, then her bedroom, then I'm out the house. But before I close the door to the house I swear I smell salt water coming from Kagome's bathroom.

~*~*~

I get into my Audi S6 and head over to my apartment. I've lived on my own since I was 16 and trust me this shit is no walk in the park. For the first 6 months of living by myself my father decided that if I was gonna live on my own I was going to provide for myself, by myself. So I had to get a job that paid all my bills plus food and school expenses ( like field trips and fund raisers.) and then still go to school. That shit was hella hard, it was like some nights I didn't even go to sleep or go hungry because after paying my bills I had no money left. That's where my best buddy would come in. She would invite me over for dinner when she knew I had no money to afford food, or come over and do my laundry for me and always help me with my homework. Shit she's the reason I'm in college now. That's why it's so fucking hard for me to let anyone have Kagome because she's my rock when there is only air around. She's my foundation on which my life is built on, and if she were to leave me I would die. And I mean seriously die, 'cause I would probably kill myself. And when she gets angry at me I feel as if there cracks beginning to form in my foundation. All I want to do is make her happy, but I always manage to fuck that up. My phone started ringing again this time it was Sesshomaru, my bastard of a brother.

"¿Lo que el en el infierno desea usted?" (What in the hell do you want?)

"_Eso es una manera agradable de saludarme, el hermanito."_(That's a nice way to greet me, little brother.)

"¿Sí cualquier, qué desea usted?"(Yeah whatever, what do you want?)

"_El padre dice __que__él__necesita__ para __verle__ mañana __por__ la mañana."_( Father says he needs to see you tomorrow morning.)

"Justo gran." (Just great.)

"_Adiós, __hermanito.__"_( Bye, little brother.)

I hung up and didn't bother to say goodbye because I wasn't in the mood. I had to patch things up with Kagome, and meet with my father the next day. Why am I always the one to get tested. I pick up my BlackBerry curve 8900 to Kagome to see if she will talk to me. At first I called her phone unblocked and she didn't answer. Then I called her blocked and she picked up.

"_Hello."_

"Kagome."

"...Inuyasha." She said my name as if she she did want to hear from me right know.

"Kagome can we talk."

"About what exactly?"

"Kagome you know what I wanna talk about."

"So, that doesn't mean I don't wanna hear you say it."

"Kags, I wanted to say that I am sorry for the way that I treated in car, and in your bathroom."

"What did you do exactly?"

" I was being a rude asshole not caring for your feelings in the car, and in the bathroom I invaded your privacy which is something that I should always respect."

"Inuyasha, … I forgive you just don't do it again or I'll won't talk to you for 2 whole days."

"... 2 days Kagome,... THAT'S FUCKING TORTURE!!"

"Then don't ever do it again then." Not talking to Kagome was like not giving a crack-head crack when they had the money to pay for it.

"So can I come back over?" I hoped with everything in my muscular body that she would say yes.

"Nope."

"... Why not?"

"Because Inuyasha no matter how much I love you, I still need some time to relax my nerves."

"Fine, but I want the biggest kiss ever when I see you." I was extremely hard and as hard can get, I was probably as hard a diamond dildo.

"Maybe, but you have to promise me something." I would give Kagome the moon if she asked for it.

"fine, what is it."

"Tell me you love me more than just your best friend." I was speechless. Even if I couldn't see Kagome's expression, I knew that she was dead serious.

AN: Well that's all for today folks. I now its kind of mean for me to leave it right there but, I have a reason why. And the relation between Kagome and Inuyasha is kind of moving fast but this is all a part of the story.


End file.
